La transformation
by Anathil
Summary: One-Shot, Suite de la saison 1 de vampire diaries écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le forum Vampire Diaries France.


_Bonjour à tous :) _

_J'ai écris y a quelques mois un one Shot sur Vampire Diaries pour un concours sur un forum, on devait écrire la suite de la saison 1 là ou le dernier épisode s'arrête. Donc le voilà pour ceux que ça intéresserai :) Je pense pas en faire de suite maintenant mais si un jour l'inspiration me vient je vous la mettrai^^_

_Enjoy :)  
_

oOoOoOoOo

Je raccrochai et glissa mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean, me posant des questions sur qui avait bien pu voler mes affaires et pourquoi ? Décidant de remettre ces questions à plus tard j'allai appeler Jeremy, me renseigner sur son état avant de rejoindre Stefan à l'hôpital.

-Jer ? Tu es levé ? Criai-je au bas des escaliers.

Pour toute réponse j'entendis un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine. Sûrement était-il en train de se préparer quelque chose à manger. Savait-il ce qui était arrivé ? Etait-il au courant qu'Anna était...morte ? Je stressai d'avance de devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle, anticipant sa réaction et craignant qu'il ne resombre comme à l'époque ou Vicki était morte. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas redemander à Damon de lui effacer la mémoire une nouvelle fois. Mais je ne supporterai pas de le revoir dans cet état.

Tout à mes réflexions je m'étais dirigé vers la cuisine et entrai. A ma grande stupéfaction je n'y trouvai personne et allai faire demi-tour quand quelque chose sur le comptoir attira mon regard. Je m'en approchai instintivement avec l'horrible pressentiment que je devrai faire demi-tour et m'éloigner le plus loin possible d'ici sans savoir pourquoi. Ca ressemblait à...du sang ? Et... des doigts...! J'entendis un terrible hurlement et mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il sortait de ma propre bouche puis j'aperçue une forme derrière le comptoir et pu distinguai un pied. Je m'y avancai en tremblant priant pour que ce ne soit pas Jeremy. J'arrivai derrière le comptoir, entendis quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier en bruit lointain et me précipitai vers ce qui était bien un corps étendu dans une mare de sang. Je me précipitai vers lui, glissais sur le liquide visqeux et une fois à genou devant le corps le retournai pour me retrouvai face au visage de mon oncle John – ou plutôt père -.

-Oh mon dieu ! Entendis-je hurler derrière moi. Elena, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas. Appel les urgences tante Jenna !

Je tâtai son pouls les mains tremblantes comme jamais, paniquant en ne sentant rien. J'aperçus du coin de l'oeil Jenna qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Vite ! Tout de suite, lui criai-je en tâtant mes poches pour essayer d'y trouver mon portable mais rien.

Elle courut jusqu'au téléphone fixe pendant que je reportai mon regard sur mon oncle essayant de me souvenir ce qu'on nous avait appris en secourisme même si je savais au fond de moi que c'était inutile, qu'il ne s'en sortirai pas, c'était déjà trop tard.

J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était passé une éternité avant que les secours n'arrivent enfin, je m'éloignai d'eux, de tante Jenna et de cette scène morbide qui complétai cette journée déjà si sinistre. Je m'appuyai contre la porte encore tremblante et repensai à ma raison d'être revenu ici. Jeremy ! N'avait-il pas entendu les hurlements et tout le vacarme que faisais les ambulanciers ? Je montai en trombe les escaliers sans même réfléchir et entrai dans sa chambre faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Il était bien là et paraissait endormie.

-Jeremy ! Réveille-toi, lui dis je en m'approchant pour le secouer.

Il n'eut aucune réaction et je me mis à le secouer plus violemment.

- Jeremy, Jeremy sil te plait, réveille toi je t'en prie, paniquai-je au bord des larmes en voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas.

Je sorti de la chambre en courant et dévalai les escaliers appelant à l'aide.

Le reste était flou, je me rappelle d'un ambulancier m'apprenant qu'oncle John était mort, qu'il avait reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre et qu'une enquête allait être mené, d'un regard de Jenna sur moi que j'eu du mal à interpréter, de son corps emmené, de Jeremy emmené lui aussi dans une ambulance sans aucune garantie qu'il s'en sortirai. L'un des hommes avait dit qu'il sentait encore son pouls faible mais bien présent.

On avait suivi l'ambulance dans la voiture de Jenna, je ne me sentais pas en état de conduire ni de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. C'était comme si mon esprit se trouvait ailleurs, je me sentai à des kilomètres de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Les images étaient flou, les bruits lointain, tout bourdonnai même dans le vacarme omniprésent de l'hôpital.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé, j'en avais perdu la notion depuis déjà un moment quand un médecin s'approcha de moi et de tante Jenna dans la salle d'attente.

- Miss Sommers ? Miss Gilbert ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui ? Comment va mon frère ? M'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond.

- On a réussi à le stabiliser mais il est pas encore sorti d'affaire pour autant, c'est trop tôt pour dire quoi que soit d'autre pour le moment...

- Qu'est ce qui lui arrivé ? Demanda Jenna

- Il a apparemment avalé toute une boîte de cachet. Vous devriez rentré chez vous, vous avez besoin de repos, nous conseilla t-il tandis que ces dernières paroles m'inquiétai.

Je me laissai trainer à contre coeur par Jenna jusqu'à la voiture, elle ne dit pas un mot de tout le long du chemin et je n'essaya pas moi même d'engager une discussion, me repassant tout les derniers événements de la soirée dans la tête.

Qui avait bien pu réussir à renter dans la maison et ensuite assasiner John sans que Jeremy ni Jenna ne s'en rende compte ? Et pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Ca ne pouvait être un vampire mis à part Stefan et Damon tous était mort bruler par John lui même. Ou alors un survivant qui aurait voulu venger les autres ? Et sinon qui d'autre méprise John au point de vouloir sa mort ?

Et Jeremy que lui était-il passer par la tête ? Il avait selon toute logique découvert qu'Anna était morte.

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par Jenna qui coupait le moteur. Sans un mot on entra, elle avait l'air songeuse et ailleurs et après un bef «Je vais me coucher» je montai dans ma chambre voulant me retrouver me seule et m'allongeai dans mon lit sans même me déshabiller.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas prévenu Stefan de ce qui s'était passé et complètement oublié que je devais le retrouver à l'hôpital. Il avait du m'y attendre en vain et bien que j'ai passé ma soirée là-bas je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir croisé et lui ne m'avais apparemment pas vu non pus. A moins qu'il n'ai eu un empêchement et ne s'y soit pas rendu ? J'attrapai mon portable et composai son numéro. Pas de réponse. J'attendis jusqu'à tombé sur le répondeur, rappelai environ quatre fois à quelques minutes d'intervalle mais il ne décrocha toujours pas. Je fus tenté de sortir et prendre la voiture pour aller jusqu'à la maison des Salvatore voir ce qui s'y passait et expliquer à Stefan tout ce qui c'était passé ce soir : le mystérieux meurtre d'oncle John, Jeremy. J'avais besoin de son soutien et tante de Jenna ne m'en aurait sûrement pas empêché mais ses sanglots étouffés en provenance de la chambre d'en face me retinrent. Je n'étais pas la seule à être inquiète du sort de Jeremy, Jenna avait besoin de soutien aussi et je voulais être auprès d'elle si besoin.

Je ne dormis pratiquement pas de la nuit trop inquiète par tout les éléments de la soirée et le peu d'heures ou j'arrivai à trouver le sommeil, je fus hantai par des rêves peuplaient de cauchemars et me réveillai souvent.

Quand je descendis le matin retrouver tante Jenna pour le petit déjeuner je constatai à ces cernes qu'elle n'avais pas dû passer une meilleure nuit que moi. Elle ne me dit pratiquement pas un mot et garda sur moi le même regard qu'hier que je ne savais déchiffrer. J'eu l'envie de lui demander ce qui se passait mais reportai ma question à plus tard. Peut être n'était ce qu'un simple effet de mon imagination.

On se rendit à l'hôpital aussitôt prête pour prendre des nouvelles de Jeremy et éventuellement tenté de le voir. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et le médecin s'occupant de lui ne pu pas nous dire grand chose de plus mais je vis à son expression qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de le voir survivre ce qui m'abattis. Je ne pourrai jamais supporter de le perdre, rien que cette idée m'était insupportable.

On nous avait donné la permission d'aller le voir mais quelques minutes pas plus. Pâle comme un mort, la respiration tellement faible qu'on aurait pu dire qu'il l'était, j'eus l'impression de me retrouver face à son cadavre. J'essayai de rester forte, ne pas pleurer, ne pas hurler, ne pas m'effondrer, pas maintenant; même si au fond de moi je me sentais m'écrouler petit à petit.

Une fois rentré à la maison Jenna voulut commencer à s'occuper des obsèques d'oncle John. Je lui demandai si elle avait besoin de mon aide et elle me répondis qu'elle par signe de tête négatif. Je décidais donc d'aller chez Stefan et Damon. J'avais besoin de parler à mon petit ami, de sa présence, son soutien et me rassurer, savoir qu'il allait bien après le fait que je n'avais pas réussi à le joindre cette nuit.

J'allai avertir tante Jenna avant de sortir quand celle-ci s'adressa à moi.

- Elena ?

- Oui ? Répondis-je, sentant que la discussion qui allait suivre aller avoir un rapport avec son drôle de comportement, comportement qui je le savais n'était pas dû uniquement à ce qui était arrivé à John et Jeremy.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

Sa question me perturba. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Parlait-elle de ce qui était arrivé à la fête des fondateurs ? Avait-elle des soupçons sur les vampires ? Sur Stefan et Damon ? Ou faisait-elle allusion au meurtre de John et du suicide de Jeremy ? La première solution m'inquièta et la deuxième me perturba.

- Comment ça ? Que veux tu dire ?

- Après que tu sois rentré, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Avant que tu découvres le corps de John ? Tu es resté un moment en bas avant que je t'entende crier. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avant ?

Des soupçons ? Les regards que j'avais aperçue dans ses yeux et pas su interpreter, était-il des soupçons ? Me suspecter t-elle d'avoir tuer mon oncle -...ou père...je ne savais même plus comment je devais l'appeler mais peu importe- ? Je l'avais jamais vraiment porté dans mon coeur et je m'en étais jamais caché non plus auprès de Jenna mais croyait-elle vraiment que je serai capable de commettre un meurtre ? De le tuer de sang froid ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je l'ai découvert pratiquement juste après être rentré, j'ai appelé Jeremy du bas des escaliers et j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cuisine, j'suis entré et je l'ai découvert, tu es descendu aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fais avant d'appeler Jeremy alors ? Me demanda t-elle toujours soupçonneuse. Entre le moment ou je suis monté et celui ou je t'ai entendu Elena.

Ces questions et son expression me mirent hors de moi. Je sentis ma colère sur le point d'exploser. Après tout ces événements, la journée et nuit d'hier, l'attitude de ma tante était la goutte de trop et je sentais que je ne pourrai en supporter davantage.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est moi qui ai fais ça ? Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dès que je suis entré. Rassures moi tu n'es pas en train de m'accuser d'avoir tuer mon propre oncle ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi penser Elena. Tu es certainement la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. J'étais avec lui dans la cuisine en train de l'interroger sur ce qui c'était passé à la fête, je t'avais entendu parler dehors avec Damon. Comme je te voyais pas rentré je suis sorti et c'est là que je t'ai vu avec Damon en train de...enfin tu es rentré et je t'ai vu aller vers la cuisine. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je vous ai entendu parler John et toi et je me suis endormi. C'est tes cris qui m'ont réveillé après...Alors maintenant je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé, fini t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

- Je...je...je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes...

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. De quoi parlait-elle ? Je n'étais pas rentré avec Damon, je ne l'avais même pas revu depuis que Stefan aidé de Bonnie l'avait fait sortir de la cave en feu, dieu seule savait ou il avait bien pu passer après. Et je n'avais encore moins vu tante Jenna en rentrant et quand à John, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu vivant était quand il nous avait indiqué ou était enfermé Damon et les autres vampires et avait "confirmé" qu'il était bel et bien mon père.

-Tante Jenna, je ne suis pas...

La sonnerie du téléphone m'interrompis, ma tante alla décrocher et tandis que son interlocuteur parlait je la vis pâlir à vu d'œil. Quand elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi, je compris immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. L'hôpital. C'était des nouvelles de Jeremy... et pas des bonnes...

Quand elle m'annonça que mon frère était mort, je me sentis chuter sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'arrêter et les ténèbres m'enveloppèrent.

_**Point de vue de Jeremy :**_

Je ne savais pas ou j'étais, ni quand on étais et mes souvenirs étaient flou, impossible de me remémorer la dernière choses que j'avais faites. Les seules choses certaine étaient que j'avais mal partout, qu'une lumière éblouissante passait à travers mes paupières, me les faisant serrer un peu plus et que je n'avais jamais eu aussi faim de toute ma vie.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et les refermer aussitôt. Après plusieurs essais, j'arrivai enfin à les garder ouvert et m'aperçus que la lumière provenait en fait d'un faible néon au plafond. Après avoir regardé autour de moi, je réalisais que j'étais à l'hôpital. Des bribes de souvenirs refirent alors surface, Anna, la fiole de sang, sa mort, la douleur et la solitude, une discussion avec Damon, les cachets...

Etais-je mort ? Qu'est ce que je faisais à l'hôpital ? Jenna ou Elena m'avaient-elles trouvé avant ?

Je priai pour que non, pour que la transformation est bien eu lieu. Pour avoir la possibilité de faire taire toute cette douleur qui avait ressurgi en même temps que mes souvenirs.

Cette faim et cette réaction face à la lumière était-elle des symptômes de la transformation ou du au cachets que j'avais ingurgité et du fait que j'avais été proche de la mort ? Je savais que je devais boire du sang pour finir la transformation, Anna l'avait mentionné, mais sans me dire ou m'en procurer.

Je me levai du lit et m'approchai de la porte. Je l'entrebâillai et jetai un oeil dans le couloir. Vide. Je la refermai tout de même, mon instinct me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je me fasse voir. J'ouvris la fenêtrer et regardai en bas, je me trouvai au premier étage. Pas assez haut pour me tuer si je tombais mais assez pour me blesser. Je décidai de tenter le coup, des buissons se trouvaient en bas pour ralentir la chute au cas-où.

Après une dure descente ou j'avais trouvé appui sur la fenêtres et finie par sauter tout simplement en atterrissant accroupie sans une seule égratignure -ce qui me confirma que la transformation était sûrement en train d'avoir lieu- je sortie de l'enceinte de l'hôpital sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais. Mon estomac gargouillai me rappelant sans cesse ce besoin de plus en plus présent que j'avais de me nourrir et la lumière du jour encore plus forte dehors m'obligèrent à marcher les yeux à moité fermé.

Après un moment de marche je me retrouvai malgré moi devant la maison. Aucune voiture, aucune lumière allumé, rien qui montrai un signe de vie à l'intérieur. Je décidai donc d'entrer, j'avais besoin de me nourrir et je trouverai sûrement quelque chose ici en attendant de trouver dont j'avais vraiment besoin. Je dévalisai le réfrigérateur et me mis sous la dent tout ce que je pouvais y trouver sans que ça ne satisfaire ma faim. Des bruits dans l'entrée puis la porte s'ouvrant m'alertèrent, j'allai bondir par la fenêtre mais c'était trop tard...Elena était sur le pas de la porte stupéfaite et les yeux écarquillés.

_**Point de vue d'Elena :**_

Un millions de pensées me traversèrent l'esprit en quelques secondes seulement quand je vis Jeremy là debout dans la cuisine puis sans réfléchir une minute de plus je me précipitai vers lui et le serra contre moi. Terrible erreur. Je sentis immédiatement une douleur aiguë dans ma gorge et poussai un cri. Jeremy venais d'enfoncer ses dents -crocs ?- dans ma chair. Je me débattis et essayer de le repousser comme je pus sans succès. Je commençais à faiblir et cesser de gigoter quand il me lâcha enfin, me laissant m'écrouler contre le mur derrière moi.

Du sang, MON sang dégoulinant sur le menton, il me fixa horrifié par ce qu'il venais de faire avant de se détourner et de partir en courant. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et essayer de me précipitai à sa suite mais arrivai dehors je ne vis aucune trace de lui. Il avait déjà disparu. Portant ma main à mon cou, je réfléchis à toute vitesse

Un peu plus tôt on s'était rendu à l'hôpital, d'abord à cause de mon évanouissement et pour Jeremy et on avait eu affaire aux médecins déstabilisé qui nous avaient annoncé...avoir perdu le corps. Je n'eus pas donc de mal à trouver une explication à tout ça. Anna avait du faire boire de son sang à mon frère et après être décédé à l'hôpital, il s'était réveillé assoiffé de sang. Je réalisais alors avec horreur ce qu'était à présent devenu Jeremy : Un vampire. Un vampire qui venait de boire mon sang et d'achever par la même occasion sa transformation. Je devais absolument le retrouver avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien aller ni de ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'intention de faire.

Une idée me vint d'un coup. Je savais qui allait voir, qui pourrai m'aider. J'attrapai mes clefs de voiture et sorti.

Dehors la nuit était tombé et il pleuvait des cordes, je roulai en direction de la maison des Salvatores à une vitesse que je me serai jamais permis d'aller en temps normal sous la pluie mais l'inquiètude me fit perdre toute prudence.

A un tournant je croisai un autre véhicule et reconnu qu'au dernier moment son propriétaire. Je freinai d'un coup, faisant dérapé la voiture sur la pluie, essayant désespérément d'en reprendre le contrôle. J'arrivai finalement à l'arrêtai,en travers de la route heureusement déserte à cette heure là mais sans aucun dommage.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle quand ma portière s'ouvrit. Surprise, je fis un bond mais réussi à retenir un cri.

-Damon ?

-Elena ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, plus de peur que de mal. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-he

- J'allais venir chez toi, me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé au cou ? Tu saignes...on dirait...qu'on t'as...mordu.

Ma morsure. Tellement contrarié par Jeremy, je l'avais oublié et même réussi à oublier la douleur. Je portai ma main à ma gorge et grognai, le sang continuai de couler se mêlant à celui déjà séché.

-Longue histoire, répondis-je à Damon qui me fixait toujours. Je venais justement pour ça. Ou est Stefan ? Pourquoi tu venais à la maison ?

- Je venais justement pour ça, dit-il reprenant mes mots. Viens je te conduis chez nous.

-Je te suis, je peux conduire. J'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici Damon, rajoutai-je voyant son regard soupçonneux.

-Et tu as failli atterrir dans le fossé, en effet tu peux conduire répliqua t-il ironique.

-Je vais pas laisser la voiture en plein milieux de la route, objectai-je sachant toute fois qu'il ne se laisserai pas avoir avec une tel excuse.

-Gare là sur le bas coté, on viendra la récupérer plus tard.

J'obéis à contre coeur et montai dans sa voiture. Ne voulant pas perdre une seconde et retrouver le plus possible Jeremy, je commençais à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé depuis hier. Silencieux, il m'écouta terminer mon récit sans m'interrompre. Restant toujours impassible, il finit par ouvrir la bouche en se garant dans l'allée.

- En résumé, nous avons Jeremy transformé en vampire et que nous devons absolument retrouvé, l'oncle Gilbert mystérieusement assassiné et Stefan qui a disparu...Je doute que les deux derniers points soit des coincidences,

- Pardon ? Stefan disparu ? Comment ça ? m'exclamai-je en faisant le tour de la voiture pour me retrouver face à lui.

-Oui, j'ai omis ce point ? Fit-il avec un air faussement innocent

-En effet. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

-Quand qu'il m'a sauvé de la cave en feu. Et toi ?

J'essayai d'accuser le coup, m'appuyant contre la voiture, convaincu que la prochaine mauvaise nouvelle qu'on m'annoncerait aurait raison de moi.

- J'ai essayé de l'appeler la nuit dernière après qu'on soit rentré de l'hôpital. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était au téléphone avant de rentrer, je venais de l'appeler parce que mes affaires avaient disparu et pour qu'on se rejoigne à l'hôpital après que je sois passé voir si Jeremy allait bien.

Il fronça les sourcils et me fixa.

- Comment ça perdu tes affaires ? Je t'ai aidé à les por...

Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux tandis qu'il fixait un point au loin avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Katherine ! S'exclama t-il


End file.
